


Talking Things Out

by prince_sly_blue



Series: talking things out [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_sly_blue/pseuds/prince_sly_blue
Summary: Some important conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place almost directly after the mission where keith and hunk go in the worm
> 
> season two didn't deliver so here i am with a stupidly short fic to soothe the ache of No Klance

"So is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Keith flinched at Lance's voice. He turned around and made tremulous eye contact with the other paladin.

"I wasn't avoiding you..." He started, only to be interrupted.

"Yes, you have," Lance said firmly. In the days that followed the discovery of his birth, Keith had expected anger, betrayal, distrust. He wasn't getting near as a severe reaction from anyone then he really expected. Lance crossed his arm and nodded to himself, like he was making a decision. He took Keith's hand, which stayed slack in his, and took him to his room. "In," Lance told him. Keith entered the other boy's room. He was afraid of what was going to happen next. They had worked really hard to get where they were in their relationship, which happened to be in much better shape then anyone else in the castle would guess.

Once Lance closed the door, he turned to Keith, his face losing the hard lines and unfathomable expression. He just looked heartbroken. Keith would almost say pitying, if Lance didn't know for a fact that being pitied was one of the top five ways to get on Keith's official shit list.

"Baby..." Lance murmured, gathering Keith in his arms. Keith didn't return the embrace. He didn't deserve to. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this alone. You didn't deserve that," Lance was whispering in Keith's ear. He pulled Keith to the bed, and Keith was so weak, he let him. Lance pulled Keith almost on top of him, just holding him gently, rubbing circles in his back. He whispered soft comforts. Keith finally truly looked at him, and it felt so healing to be in this bed looking at Lance and just letting Lance hold him.

"I'm sorry," Keith croaked out, afraid of his own speech. But Lance shook his head. "No. You're not allowed to be sorry to me," He said, back in that firm voice. It was like he was telling Keith facts he was 100% sure of, rather then a platitude for his... whatever they were. Since they had gotten back after the space mall, and the... events that followed, Keith would call Lance his boyfriend, he did think it on occasion, but no one knew, and they hadn't discussed it. Keith just looked at Lance, uncomprehending.

"Why are you forgiving me?" He asked, burying his nose into the crook of Lance's neck against his better judgement. "There's nothing to forgive you for." Lance told him, like it was obvious. "But, I'm Galra. I'm the enemy," Keith whispered but Lance shook his head.

"You're a teenage boy who's mom or dad had xenophilia." Keith's lips twitches, almost smiling. "You're nicer then people give you credit for, and you kiss me like it the first time everytime. You are selfless and caring, you have deep loyalty to the people around you. These are the things that make Keith, Keith." Lance looked down at Keith with a small smile dancing on his face. "Do you get what I'm saying?" He asked, punctuating with a kiss to Keith's temple.

Keith nodded. He disagreed, but he understood. "So I can still- This is still okay?" He asked, nervous that Lance would push him away at any moment. (Not unlike the first time they laid like this.) Lance actually laughed softly.

"If you can put up with me, and your only flaw is your mom or dad's fetish, this will be okay with me as long as it's okay with you." Keith frowned. He had flaws, more then his fair share, in his opinion. But he hated more the self put down Lance had thrown in.

"I'm not putting up with you," Keith mumbled, right under Lance's ear. "I want to be here." Lance smiled, but it was shaky, like Keith hadn't said enough. That made him frown.

Well, if he was going to be the shittiest paladin in history, he might as well try to make up for it as a boyfriend(?). Keith sat up, looking down at Lance. Keith truly believed Lance was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He kissed Lance softly, just a chaste press of lips. "You are worth so much more then I can say. You are kind, forgiving, but never a pushover. You are an excellent partner in battle, I feel safe by your side. Your aim improves everyday, and it's already incredible." Lance had gone a shade of red and hidden his face in Keith collarbone as Keith pet his hair.

"You are really the heart of this team. I don't think it's a coincidence that your lion is what brought us to all this. You've been gently nudging us together the whole time. Everyone cares for you so deeply, me at the top of the list. You are self sacrificing in a terrifying and very heroic way. But seriously you have to stop doing that." Lance laughed a little.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle." He said, muffled in Keiths shoulders. Keith huffed a laugh.

"Okay, true. But you've made this team something more then that, you know that right?" Lance made a soft noise of distress and pulled his face out of Keith's shoulder.

"But do I really contribute? Like, Hunk and Pidge are crazy smart and I can barely follow them sometimes, and you and Shiro are these legendary pilots, and I'm... just here." He finished quietly. Keith frowned again.

"You're our sharpshooter, if that's what you mean? Honestly I don't know why you would wanna be like any of us, when you're you." He said, confused. Lance looked up at him skeptically.

"Yeah, why be naturally talented at everything when I can be comedic relief?" He asked sarcastically. Keith sat all the way up, upset by Lance's thoughts about himself.

"You're funny, but you aren't comedic relief. You are a strategist, Shiro values your input." Lance looked surprised, but Keith kept going. "You could out shoot any of us, any time. My aim is shit, and Shiro hasn't shot a gun since his twenty fourth birthday when we went paint balling." Lance laughed at the image of Keith and Shiro in an all out paint gun war. Keith was glad to hear him laugh but he wasn't done yet. "Hunk and Pidge are our smartest, but they're prodigies, we can't compare ourselves to them. And even so, you've translated all their tech talk to me and Shiro more then once."

Lance shrugged, "I hang out with them all the time I pick things up, it's not anything."

But Keith persisted. "No, the fact that you listen and absorb everything they say enough to translate it to layman's terms is impressive. You didn't set out to learn it, but you did by osmosis. That's a talent in and of itself." Keith pushed, taking Lance's hands in his own. "And... you push me to improve myself. All our stupid competitions make me want to be better. I train harder, longer, just so we can spar." He couldn't quite look Lance in the eyes as he said this, but Lance smiled.

"You really think all that stuff about me?" He asked, taken aback. Keith nodded and Lance's smile widened. "And they say Galra aren't nice." He teased softly. Keith pouted and Lance looked worried. "Is that not okay? Should I not joke about it?" He asked nervously. Keith shook his head.

"I need to get used to the idea. Just uh, I hate this idea that I'm different now..." He trailed off, looking at his hands. Lance sat up too, distressed.

"Who said you're different?" He asked. Lance touched his cheek softly, trying to get his to look him in the eyes, but not hard enough that he was forcing Keith. Keith tucked his thoughts of how considerate Lance is away for later use. He did look up and just felt embarrassment curl in his stomach.

"I mean, Allura kinda hates me... And Hunk was... weird, on our mission together. He kept joking about it but... he was upset about being put on a mission with me. Called it dangerous." Keith said hesitantly. But Lance was incensed.

"Nope. No way. That's done." He said, standing up. He turned to Keith, cupping his cheek softly, expression open. "Please don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Lance whispered, and kissed Keith's forehead. Keith nodded, despite himself. He should protest direct confrontation, but... It felt kinda nice for someone to be angry on his behalf.

Lance left his bedroom, looking around for Hunk. Luckily, he was just rounding the corner. Lance shut his door and walked over to his best friend. He didn't want to yell, that wouldn't accomplish anything. Hunk smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey, Lance, what's up? Blue's fine, by the way, I gave all the lions a check up." He gave Lance a thumbs up, unknowingly endearing himself. Lance still looked pretty ticked off though. "Everything okay, buddy?" Hunk asked, concerned. Lance shook his head.

"I was just talking to Keith and-" Hunk interrupted him, "He good? He seemed off." Lance's frown deepened. "You called him dangerous?" He phrased it as a question as to not come off accusatory, but they both knew the answer.

Hunk, to his credit, did look a little uncomfortable. "It was mostly a joke, but I can see how he might... not catch that." He sounded sheepish, but Lance was still annoyed.

"Mostly? He's still Keith. How many times does a guy have to sacrifice his life to get a little trust around here? He hasn't done anything! All of that Galra stuff, it has nothing to do with him!" Lance said emphatically. Hunk looked surprised.

"Why do you care so much? I mean, I'll lay off but- Wait, Keith talked to you about his feelings?" He was confused, and had every right to be. In front of the group, they still bickered and hadn't told anyone about the change in their relationship, (even if it was a relatively recent change.) Lance faltered.

"I- He was upset, and he thinks no one trusts him, that might make a person open up to someone they wouldn't usually!" Lance defended. Hunk looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought, ya know, if he was gonna tell anyone, it'd be Shiro." Hunk said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Lance nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's weird. Well uh- I gotta go to bed, we got another big day tomorrow." He said, wanting to get back to Keith. He promised he'd be fast. Hunk nodded and put a hand up, "Yeah dude, g'night." "Night!" Lance responded, going back to his room as casually as he could.

The paladin bedrooms were soundproofed, for reasons no one questioned, so no sound can leave the room but the walls were relatively thin, so things out in the hall were usually quite easy to hear. At least, that's what Keith told himself as he tried to justify listening to Hunk and Lance's conversation. He waited on the bed though, until Lance returned, locking the door behind him.

"It would bother me all night..." Lance said, by way of greeting. Keith smiled. It was nice, having someone to go to bat for you.

"Thank you..." He mumbled, "I couldn't have..." Lance laid back down, pulling Keith down with him, resuming their first position. Keith nuzzled his face further into Lance's chest, blushing slightly.

"Nonsense," Lance said. "You just are going through enough, that if I can take uncomfortable confrontations out of the mix, well, you deserve that."

Keith felt a lump in his throat, and tried to swallow it down. He hated crying and that's a stupid thing to cry over. His voice betrayed him, however. "Thank you," he had said, sounding choked up.

Lance didn't comment, but his eyes widened. "No problem, baby." He whispered, kissing Keith's hair. Lance had been stewing in all the nice stuff Keith had said about him for a while when the lights went off at their usual time. "Are you, uh, sleeping here?" Lance whispered. Keith froze up on his chest. They hadn't done that before, but... it sounded nice. After the week (maybe? time is hard in space,) they've had... Keith would love to spend the night like this.

"I-is that okay? I can go..." He didn't sound like he wanted to though, and a soft flutter went through Lance's chest at the thought.

"If you want to stay, I wouldn't exactly be opposed." He meant to say it flirtatiously, but he sounded nervous too. But Keith relaxed on his chest and even moved a leg up to hook around Lance's.

"I wanna stay." He mumbled, but Lance (regrettably) sat up.

"Pj's then, you can borrow some of mine." He said it so there was no room for argument. Lance knew for a fact Keith had only just started taking his shoes off to bed. He'd get this boy to take care of himself, if it was the last thing he did. But Keith whined when he was jostled, not wanting to get back up. Lance rolled his eyes, but started to take Keith's boots off. "Honestly, the fact that you just... wear your clothes, belt and all, to bed is just... hedonistic." Lance complained, as he moved to strip his boyfriend of his shirt but he paused. "Um, maybe you wanna, do this part yourself." He said haltingly. Keith lazily pulled off his shirt and pants (!) and threw them on the floor. Lance huffed at that, but tossed a set of those nice "paladin pj's" to his ungrateful boy anyway. Keith did put them on, and Lance realized, to his dismay, that Keith wearing his clothes is adorable.

Something must have changed in his expression because Keith asked, "What?" Lance snapped back to attention, putting his own pajamas on and shaking his head.

"You look way too cute in my stuff." He said, flustered. To Lance's delight a pink blush blossomed on Keith's face too.

"O-oh." He looked down, but looked quite pleased. Lance came back to the bed, kissing Keith chastely.

"C'mon, samurai. Cuddle me." He said, smiling. Keith smiled back, taking up the position from before Lance so rudely made him move. Lance pulled him as close as he could, tangling their legs together.

They fell asleep together, and not everything was fixed, but they both felt considerably lighter then they did before.

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly liked season two but it lacked two things  
> feelings  
> lance  
> so here's some lance feelings  
> also i have some WORDS FOR THAT DANGEROUS COMMENT  
> NOT NECESSARY


End file.
